


Mistaken Identity

by Kanarek13



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal gets kidnapped, finding him proves to be one of the most complicated and confusing cases Peter and the White Collar team have ever dealt with. (Or: someone mistakes Neal for Bryce and Peter is in for the surprise of his life :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> **Stock used:** [warehouse](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/1/12397/1942597-old_abandoned_warehouse_by_racingtowardsthenew.jpg), [crate](http://www.sandwichgirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/IMG_7137.jpg), [rope](http://empire.rhnet.us/images/TIED_UP.JPG)
> 
> This fills the _**mistaken identity**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/y67rlsj7eakfwwe/mid-finish.png?dl=0)  



End file.
